1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic-device substrate, a method for driving this substrate, a digitally-driven liquid-crystal display, an electronic apparatus, and a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art optoelectronic panels can be used as display, and have, for example, a liquid-crystal part between a pair of substrates bonded together via a sealing material. These optoelectronic panels have an electrode on one of the surfaces of the substrates, the surfaces facing each other. A voltage according to an image to be displayed is applied on the electrode via routing wiring connected to the electrode.
In the related art, a voltage is applied on the liquid-crystal part in an analog fashion. In another case, a voltage was applied on the liquid-crystal part in a digital fashion every one frame or every one sub frame. (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-100707, for example.) Further, after a positive effective voltage is applied on the liquid-crystal part, a negative effective voltage with magnitude substantially the same as that of the positive effective voltage is applied so as to prevent electrical charges from being accumulated in liquid-crystals molecules. Subsequently, electrical charges remaining in the liquid-crystal part are cancelled.